Gaia (Script)
by Melkur
Summary: On his deathbed, dying of old age, Yugi is visited by an old friend from his grandfather's deck With this I wanted to explore Yugi's relationship with his cards & came up with this I know Gaia's card states that he is a 'he', but as in the anime we never see underneath his helmet I began to wonder ('His' appearance is based on a friend of mine who inspired this fic) Character death


**1 – INT. Hospital Corridor, Day**

A busy hospital corridor.

Hospital staff are going to & through.

Unseen by the staff, with a florescent blue 'glow' GAIA THE FIERCE KNIGHT gallops down the corridor.

Eventually, at a 't junction' she reaches a door leading to a large 'side' room. On the door, written on a piece of card in black marker pen, is written the name 'Yugi Moto'.

Gaia comes to a sudden stop at this room, calming her horse as it almost bolts from being stopped too fast mid gallop, she strokes its mane lovingly.

(From here to specified Gaia's voice is distorted to hide the fact that she is a female)

Gaia

**Steady**, 'old girl',** steady. Here we are at last**, **the master's room**.

She turns left down the corridor, turns the horse around & starts galloping down the corridor, almost at full speed. They pass through the door without effort (simply phasing through it without disturbing anything).

**2 – INT. Yugi's hospital room, Day**

A reasonably large hospital room.

Yugi is alone, lying, frailly, on his bed, hooked up to various medical machines in order to ease his pain in what might be his final moments.

On the far wall opposite him is a clock. The 'current' time is 5.15pm.

Placed tidily on the moveable tray at the end of Yugi's bed lays his grandfather's 'Duel Monsters' deck.

Gaia 'trots' into the room. The horse whinnies & fades out of existence in a florescent blue flash of light.

Yugi slowly looks over at them, a surprised but 'knowing' look upon his face. He smiles & lowers the oxygen mask.

Yugi

**I knew** you'd come (pause) well, **one of you** at least…

Gaia

The others are coming, in time…

Yugi sighs, nods & smiles.

Yugi

Ever since I first drew you I've always wondered – What do you look like under that helmet?...

Gaia

I suppose I can grant you **one** last thing, after helping you defeat so many of you enemies time & again…

Yugi

**Thank you**…

Gaia puts down her sword, slowly, carefully, removes her gloves & puts them down on Yugi's "sliding bed table". She looks deeply at Yugi

Gaia

**Ready**?...

Yugi

**As I'll ever be**…

She slowly, almost climactically, raises the helmet off of her head, revealing a beauteous female face, light brown in tone, with wild curly brunette hair, approximately 19yrs old & Italian by "Earth standards".

Yugi looks a mixture of shocked & surprised at her. Gaia bites her lip, and looks almost playfully at Yugi.

(From here on Gaia's voice is non-distorted)

Gaia

(Playful)

**Not **what you were expecting, **huh**?

Yugi

**Not exactly**…

She chuckles, smiles, tilts her head slightly & "twirls" her hair around one of her fingers.

Gaia

**Well**, I'm a **Duel Monster** – Not **everything** I can do, or even am, can be predicted…

Yugi

**Unless you're Pegasus**…

Gaia gives him a "…**true**…" nod & begins to pace around the room a little, occasionally stroking her horse.

Gaia

**Ah**, **but** – He had the Millennium Eye…

Yugi

**I suppose** (pause) (Almost nostalgic) that was a **great** duel,** intense**, but **great**

Gaia

One of your best.

Yugi

That it was

Gaia sighs & almost smiles glumly at Yugi

Gaia

I just wish I'd have been a part of it

She kneels down at the side of Yugi's bed

Gaia

To have been a part of your 'crowning glory'.

She smiles, gets up & brushes down her armor, folds her arms, walks over to her horse, "nuzzles" it and, once more, sighs.

Gaia

**But well**, **what can you do**?...

Yugi

You were there for some of my **other** important duels though – Such as my first victory against Kaiba, the then world champion, or to knock Weevil out of Pegasus's tournament…

Gaia gives him another "…**true**…" nod. Yugi sighs, looks down at Gaia & gives her a sad smile. She turns to face him & gives him a 'quizzical' look.

Yugi

(Sorrowful)

**So I suppose this is it then**?...

Gaia

What?

Yugi

I'm dying, aren't I?

Gaia sighs, bites her lip once more & slowly, sadly, nods. She walks over to Yugi's bedside, kneels next to him & takes his hand.

Gaia

(Sadly)  
I'm afraid so, "master"…

Yugi sighs & looks up at the ceiling.

Yugi

Well, I suppose it had to come **some** time…

Gaia

I am so sorry master, sorry that you had to go alone without you family, Joey, Tea or Tristan…

Yugi

**So am I**, Gaia, **so am I**, but Joey, Tea & Tristan are all long gone & my family is coming, but I doubt they'll make it…

He sighs & looks deeply into Gaia's eyes.

Yugi

**Still**, at least I have you… All of you to keep me company in my final moments…

Gaia smiles, a mixture of almost encouraging & sad that she was not the one he was expecting to see in his 'final moments'.

Yugi

(Glad)  
You know, I'm glad it was you who came in the end…

Gaia

What do you mean 'Master'?...

Yugi

You were always my favorite…

Gaia is taken aback by this.

Gaia

(Almost stunned)

But, but I always thought the Dark Magician was your favorite…

Yugi

The Dark Magician is my favorite in terms of strength & the fact that he's always got me out of any 'tight spot' that I was in whenever I summoned him.

Gaia opens her mouth, about to say something

Yugi

**Now** that's **not** to say that **you** aren't either of those things, **of course** you are, but there was always something about you Gaia, something almost 'magical' about you that drew me to you like Kaiba & the Blue Eyes White Dragon, I knew you could almost anything I needed & for that I am truly grateful…

Gaia gives him a joyous, grateful, smile.

Yugi grips her hands once more, as if to get a 'serious' answer out of her.

Yugi

('Matter of a fact')

How much more time do you think I have?

Gaia sighs, 'strokes' her hair with her left hand & 'tuts' to herself, as if trying to come up with a 'suitable' answer

Gaia

(Sympathetic)

Not long now I think, master.

She sadly smiles.

Gaia

(Sad)  
I'm so sorry, you know I wouldn't have you 'go' like this, to just 'fade' away in a dreary old room, hooked up to all this futuristic 'gubbins', **alone**…

Yugi

(Near serious, emotionless)

**&** **how** would you **rather** me to 'go'?

Gaia sighs

Gaia

(Comforting)

Master, **you know** I didn't mean it like **that**.

She 'minorly' smiles

Gaia

(Comforting, almost over-enthusiastically)

I just meant that when your day 'came' you would 'go' 'staring down' one of your enemies & slip away defeating them in a 'blaze of glory'…

Yugi chuckles, an almost nostalgic grin 'crawls' across his face. Gaia stops talking & looks at him, confused.

Gaia

What?...

Yugi

Typical military mind – Keep on fighting until the end, no matter what the cost or outcome…

Gaia smiles & 'twiddles' her hair once more

Gaia

('Matter of a fact')

I'm a knight, what do you expect?...

They smile at each other.

Yugi

I still have you all, you know, all the cards my grandpa gave me all those years ago to defeat Kaiba.

He looks over towards the tray & the deck placed on top of it. He points to it, drawing Gaia's attention to it for the first time. She smiles.

Yugi

With 5 notable exceptions, of course, **no thanks to Weevil**…

He sighs & smiles at Gaia once more.

Yugi

But still, I never regret a day that has passed since I first dueled with you all, "not once, not ever".

Gaia smiles back at him.

Yugi

Yes you, my friends & I got into more than a few 'scrapes', but then what's life without the 'thrill of the chase', ay?...

Gaia nods in agreement, still smiling.

Yugi

So, **thank you** Gaia, well, all of you, I suppose, for being there for me, for never letting me down when the going got tough, and, most of all, for being some of the best friends that a duelist could ever ask for…

Gaia

& thank you, "Master", for being the best duelist a deck could ask for

They pause for a short while, not talking, still hand – in – hand, recollecting their past duels together.

After a few moments Yugi's breathing slows & he grasps at his heart, in pain. The heart-monitoring machine starts beeping as Yugi's heart stops beating regularly.

An alarm in Yugi's room starts ringing.

Gaia is shocked. Breathing slowly & deeply she gets up, takes a few steps back towards the door, panicked.

A doctor & a couple of nurses rush into the room, one 'dragging' in a crash cart, 'phasing' through Gaia as they go.

Gaia begins to cry. She walks over to the end of Yugi's bed & grabs onto the moveable tray tightly.

Being on a different 'plane of existence' she goes unnoticed by the medical staff tending to Yugi.

They staff 'prep' the crash cart. A nurse open Yugi's robe & puts the orange pads on his chest whilst another takes the paddles off of the cart, put the _ on it.

Gaia

(Sobbing, begging)

Please, please, save him, without him I'm nothing more than a blot of ink on a card!

'Paddle Nurse'

Charging 200, clear!

She puts the paddles onto the pads & shocks Yugi.

**Nothing** happens.

Gaia lets out more desperate tears.

'Paddle Nurse'

OK lets go again, charging 200 & clear!

Time speeds up, & a slow 'pull out' towards the ceiling as the doctor & nurses repeat the procedures.

From out of Yugi's deck come 4 sparks of light, and Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh & Black Luster Soldier fade into existence in a light blue glow, surrounding Gaia. Dark Magician comforts her by putting his arm over her shoulder.

The doctor shakes his head.

Doctor

It's no use, it's time to call it…

He looks up at the clock.

'Lead' Doctor

Time of death; 5.45pm.

'Paddle Nurse' slowly, carefully, returns the paddles to the crash cart. As they do so the 'Lead Doctor' begins to walk towards the door, he turns round to face on the nurses.

'Lead' Doctor

Could someone inform the next of kin of the patient's death on this, the 29th of September, 2079.

The Doctor walks through the door, dropping his gloves in the bin as he goes.

The five 'Duel Monsters' are all, obviously, distraught (though Gaia is the most distraught of them all).

Black Luster Soldier removes his helmet revealing an almost 'chiseled' handsome face with long red hair tied in a 'pigtail' behind him.

The five bow their heads in memoriam as the nurses silently, not knowing they are there, 'prep' Yugi's body to be taken to the morgue to be 'collected'.

After a minute they raise their heads & Gaia sniffs & wipes away the tears 'cluttering' her face.

She then walks round to the side of Yugi's bed, where the nurses are still disconnecting him from the machinery that was keeping him alive, & strokes his face lovingly.

After a few moments of looking at Yugi sorrowfully, almost smiling as she remembers their journeys together, she kneels down beside him & places her hands in-between his.

Gaia

(Sorrowful)

Goodbye "Master", our lives are so much better for being a part of yours…

She bows her head, almost resting it upon the 'bed' on which Yugi lays.

As she does so, Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh & Black Luster Soldier are surrounded by a fluorescent blue glow. They bow in respect & fade out of existence. 4 sparks of light enter into Yugi's deck.

Moments later the 'bed' begins to phase through Gaia as the nurses begin to move Yugi on his final journey, down to the morgue.

She gets up, brushes down her knees & starts slowly, solemnly, following them.

**3 – INT. Hospital Corridor, Day**

Continuous

The corridor is now, more or less, devoid of life.

The nurses lead Yugi's bed down the corridor to the lifts at the very end.

Gaia follows on a few seconds later, still walking slowly behind.

'Greendale Is Where I Belong' starts playing non-diegetically in the background.

As the nurses & the bed reach the lift Gaia stops & salutes.

Gaia

(Near 'normal')

**Goodbye** "**Master**"

She sadly, regretfully, sighs and 'lets off' a near smile, still morning the loss of Yugi.

Gaia

(Solemn)

'**til next we meet**…

Gaia slowly fades out of existence, a teat in her eye, in a florescent blue glow. Her 'spark' flies down the corridor into Yugi's deck, fading through the lift doors as they slowly close in behind him.

Fade to black.

**The end**


End file.
